Column chromatography is a separation and/or purification technique in which a stationary “bed” of a packed medium is contained within a rigid tube or column. The packing medium can be in the form of particles of a solid (“stationary phase”) or a solid support material coated with a liquid stationary phase. Either way, the packing medium typically fills the inside volume of the column tube.
In separation chromatography, as a liquid sample (“mobile phase”) passes through the column, different compounds in the sample can associate differentially with the stationary phase such that they are slowed relative to the mobile phase and move through the column at different speeds. Thus, those compounds that associate more with the stationary phase move more slowly through the column than those that associate less, and this speed differential results in the compounds being separated from one another as they pass through and exit the column.
In affinity chromatography, the packing medium includes binding agents, such as antigens, antibodies, or ligands, that specifically bind to one or more desired compounds or molecules in the liquid sample. Thus, as the liquid sample flows through the packing medium only the desired compounds or molecules remain in the column. A subsequent flow through the packing medium of an eluting liquid separates the desired compounds or molecules from the binding agents attached to the packing medium, or separates the binding agents from the packing medium. Either way, the desired compounds or molecules are rinsed out of the column and collected in the eluting fluid. Affinity chromatography can be used in a number of applications, including nucleic acid purification, protein purification from cell free extracts, and purification from blood.
New developments in bioprocessing, such as continuous processing and multi-product processing, require increased stringency in microbial control. Sterile flow paths from cell culture into downstream purification are needed to reduce the risk of contamination. Thus, it would be of great utility to be able to make sterile, disposable columns that maintain high levels of performance.